Hold my hand, I'm falling asleep
by BlueCuzILikeIt
Summary: "hey momoko.. " "yeah?" He had her undivided attention "hold my hand...I'm falling asleep.. " Short (momoko x brick) one shot. Character death
1. Chapter 1

"Brick?" Silence, she's guessing he's asleep. Her hands brushed against his, and he held them tightly, making her heart skip a beat, she held just as strong. Wanting to hug him as well but perhaps that was asking too much, so she settled for this,

For now at least.

HIM was wondering around bored out of his mind and decided to play around, eventually causing big troubles and panic around the town. And of course the powerpuff girls stepped in accompanied by the rowdyruff boys, and together they fought side by side.

Who would've guessed that a single small mistake on her part could cause so much damage?

For a moment a single second, she got distracted. Suddenly HIM attacked,

Or did he?

She hadn't felt any pain. Nor an impact of slamming into something. She however did feel her heart getting tortured, and a scream ripping itself out of her throat, as she saw her blood covered lover heading to the ground, she flew after without a single thought. catching him before he plummeted to the ground and she gently lowered him to the ground, "brick? Don't worry we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be good and back on your feet in no time" she choked on her words doubting that herself, he lazily grinned at her, she would get him to the hospital if she could but she can't, his wounds don't allow that, it too dangerous to move and he's already losing so much blood, she tried to rip off her clothes and cover it at least be a bit helpful but the material was too strong to be ripped off that easily. She changed back to her normal self this way she can rip her clothes, she covered his wound. the fabric soon turned red, and she bit her lips, why isn't there anybody who can help her?! Where are all the people!? Why was she so useless in these situations?! Even something as simple as calling the ambulance she can't do since her phone was not with her. Brick suddenly groaned in pain, and then choked on his own saliva as he tried to say something. "brick? don't worry! Help will come!" She hoped, "hey momoko.. " "yeah?" He had her undivided attention "hold my hand...I'm falling asleep.. " she immediately grasped his hand and wailed, her tears falling on his cheek, and he wiped them away with his other hand, she quietly laughed, "how can you sleep now? It's still morning and we haven't even finished the fight.. " she reasoned, brick chuckled then it turned to coughs and hacks, "besides you still have some promises you didn't fulfill.. " she croaked, "my brothers can do them for me.. " he grinned, "and the fight?" "You're strong you can do it.. " her bangs covered her eyes "no, I can't! I'm not strong! I need someone by my side, and that person **has** to be **you**! You can't just leave just like this!" she gripped his now cold hand, harder and harder, her tears pouring like a river, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his now unbeating heart.

"At least listen when someones talking..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru was swinging her hammer as she patrolled the night with butch, much to her displeasure, she swinged it wrong, and dropped down the roof they were on, "oh fuck me." Kaoru groaned, she noticed butch smirking, and she tensed up "that wasn't an invitation" kaoru cleared, butch just came closer to her, "I mean it. Leave me alone" with a sexy smile and a low hum he got closer to her face, she blushed furiously as she felt his breath, he puts a hand under her chin and leans in to her ear, and in a husky voice said "I think we should have Chinese for dinner" and he pulled away, "oh for the love of — " she scowled and repeatedly smacked while he laughed his ass off.

—-—

"Fight me!" He looked at the girl beneath a mountain pillows, her head popped out, he moved the pillows, and she stared at him as he did "maybe later kaoru" she frowned, is he underestimating her? He left the room, and she took the pillows again and popped her head back inside the mountain of pillows, she mostly did this because it was too cold and because she wanted to read her comic.

He came in later again to check on her, kaoru tried to tell him to fight her again when she started to cough and just breathing became a hard task, 'this damn sickness makes me look like I'm weak!' he just smiled at her and helped her "I won't fight cause I already know you would win" kaoru blushed, but then coughed again.

"So.. Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because I found a coffee from the gift shop with his number under 'fight me?' This morning" she told momoko and miyako her best friends "aww that's just too cute!" momoko cooed, miyako agreed "so? Did you accept?" Kaoru blushed, "n-none of your business!" "Oh my God! She did! Kaoru got a boyfriend!" Momoko cheered while kaoru whined.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and im back with another angst, because come on, who doesn't like a little angest every once in a while. Also, i realized that not many people have watched the anime version of ppg, so i decided to the use the original names, (buttercup blossom and bubbles) but everything else is the same as the anime.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

"So, you're telling us that this is a mystic bow that kills whoever wants to kill you three seconds before they do?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow, completely not believing in this, despite being turned into a superhero and having to fight a talking monkey, there are still certain things she will believe in.

Like ghosts for example, she doesn't believe in them, but she does believe in demons (only because they're cool, i mean they have horns and all)

So this mystic bow, was a thing that she wasn't really buying, but she's still gonna try it, it's not like she's gonna lose anything.

Besides, the look of shock on the bastards face who even thought about killing her would be a sight to behold, that's for sure. But of course that is, if it worked.

"I don't want kill anyone!" Bubbles gasped, "That's terrible! What if they changed their mind and don't want to kill me anymore!" She shook her head, buttercup rolled her eyes, still as soft as ever. That bubbles.

"I dont want to either!" Blossom screeched, "what if he actually loves me but he's forced to kill me or else his family is gonna get hurt!'" And she kept on blabbering scenarios that buttercup knew will never actually happen.

"Fine i gonna do it!" Buttercup snapped, she snatched the bow from blossom.

She needed a few tries but on the fourth time she was able to actually shoot the bow and not have it fall to the floor.

But as soon as she shoot the arrow, it's like she never did, the arrow disappeared. And the bow dissipated to small golden specks, soon disappearing into air as well.

"Well then, that sure didn't feel like a total waste of my time!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

~Eight years later~

Buttercups toes couldn't stay still, she was this close to ripping her buttercup bouquet, in a heap of excitment. But she tried her hardest not to and instead settled on biting her lips until it drew blood.

She looked herself in the mirror for the thousandth time this hour, she looked at her short green wedding dress,

Wedding dress!

You'd think since its a wedding she'd wear white but it's buttercups wedding. So she can wear whatever the hell she wents, but in turn. Bubbles (commanded) insisted she handles the wedding decorations and stuff, and blossom decided to handle the food, she's still as gluttonous as ever.

Suddenly blossom opened the door, 'speak of the devil' buttercup mused. But it's almost as if she travelled in time, everything was a blur and the next thing she knew, she was standing in front of butch, the sobs of her father as her mother comforted him was drowned by her thumping heart. she uttered her vows.

Butch smirked, the priests asked him the same question.

"I do"

And suddenly blood was shed.

But not from her or the guests or the priest.

No, it was from him.

Buttercup gasped, dropping the bouquet. Butchs face was surprised, as he looked down at the bow that penetrated through his chest, before looking back at buttercup, he choked on his blood as he tried to grab buttercup. But she was too shocked to even let her eyes follow him as he fell to the ground.

Out the corner of her eyes she saw people screaming. Yet she heard no sound

People running away, Yet it was almost as if they were walking.

Her world slowed down, and the silence was torture.

bubbles blossom and her family were still there, she looked at them, Desperate.

She wanted help.

She wanted an explanation.

She wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Bubbles snapped out of it and ran to buttercup, blossom following close behind.

"W-what happened?! Who did this!?" Bubbles asked, buttercup didn't respond. She didn't even hear her. she just stared at the dead body in front of her.

The body of her lover,

The body of her fiance,

The body of her dearest love.

her heart and mind felt numb, it still didn't register what happened yet

butch was killed?

Why? By who?

Suddenly with a simple statement, it hit her.

"Hey..i-isn't that the mystic bow?" Blossom hesitantly questioned, she heard bubbles gasp.

Mystic bow?

No..

No..no..

No..no..no!

"No" "buttercup?" Bubbles asked worridly, buttercup took a step back, "no.." "buttercup calm down." blossom gulped.

"No, he wasn't going to kill me! we were about to get married! It can't be right, that..that arrow! Yeah! that arrow must've made a mistake! Butch couldn't have wanted to kill me, he loves me...right?" Buttercup broke down, clutching her head, falling to her knees and sobbing. She watched her teardrops stain her dress

Her wedding dress

"He loved me.."


End file.
